Defender of Varrock
Defender of Varrock}} Defender of Varrock is a quest featuring the return of a Mahjarrat, Zemouregal, to invade Varrock with the help of an undead Arrav. Official description Walkthrough (may be boosted) (may be boosted) (cannot be boosted) (may be boosted) * Claim Varrock Museum kudos from Historian Minas for completing Shield of Arrav |items = * Spade (toolbelt does not work) * A light source * Blurite ore (can be obtained during the quest from the ice caves near Thurgo) Recommended: * Sextant * Activated lodestones in Edgeville, Falador, Port Sarim and Varrock * Redberry pie (for an extra 1,000 Smithing experience) * Emergency teleport such as an ectophial, crystal teleport seed or a teleport tablet * Salve amulet (e) * Dramen staff/lunar staff (unless you've completed Fairy Tale III) |kills = 6 x Armoured zombies (level 86) }} The warning beacons are in use during this quest, and thus you will be unable to play All Fired Up for a major portion of the quest. Organised Zombies? Head to Varrock Palace, and make your way to the of the northwest tower. Talk to Captain Rovin in his room. He tells you that zombies have been seen organising in the Wilderness. He calls for his scout Hartwin, who reports a "shadowy figure" and an army of zombies in the Graveyard of Shadows. Rovin asks you and Hartwin to investigate further. Before moving on, make sure that you don't have a familiar summoned, otherwise Hartwin will not follow you outside. Also, if you lose Hartwin for any reason, he can be found back at the Varrock Palace. Tracking 'em ''Items needed: Armour, weapons, supplies to survive in the Wilderness and to fight level 86 Armoured zombies, and boosts for 51 hunter (if needed).'' After speaking with Rovin and Hartwin, Hartwin teleports you both to the Graveyard of Shadows; for the duration of the quest, this area is not a part of the wilderness and therefore you are safe from the threats present there. Enter the graveyard and talk to Hartwin. A cutscene ensues, showing a trail of zombie tracks leading away from the graveyard. After the cutscene, you and Hartwin are standing near some footprints. Similar to how you track when hunting, use your Hunter skills to follow the zombie footsteps. Adjusting the display mode to "Safe Mode" will make the tracks significantly easier to see. You'll need 51 Hunter only to uncover the first set of tracks. Inspect nearby bushes, trees, tree stumps, mushrooms, and bones to uncover the tracks. You may encounter several dead ends and places where the trail seem to go in circles. Mind the zombies who attack you near the graveyard. Eventually, you uncover a grubby key along the tracks, in a thicket of trees. Continue tracking until the footprints end at the entrance to the Chaos Temple and you receive the message: "The trail seems to stop as it reaches rockier ground. Hopefully you can find out what happened to the zombies in this area.". Speak to Simon who's walking around nearby carrying a large sack on his back and ask about the army of zombies. He'll tell you they walked into the nearby trapdoor behind the altar. Zemouregal's Ally :(This section of the quest is currently bugged - when going down the trap door after having spoken to Hatwin next to it, he will often leave back to Varrock, saying you have gone off path. Ignore this entirely. Follow on with the quest guide and you'll progress normally) :See the Temple dungeon page for a map and description of the dungeon. , Arrav and Zemouregal plotting.]] Use the grubby key on the trapdoor just south of the altar in the Chaos Temple, and enter the tunnels under the temple. Note that armoured zombies attack as soon as you climb down the ladder. Run north to get out of range, and look for a balcony to the east that overlooks a chamber. Choose the "Look-over Balcony" option. In a cutscene, you see Sharathteerk and Zemouregal talking about allying with Lucien. Zemouregal rejects the idea because he has "significantly powerful resources" of his own: An undead Arrav, who will take command of Zemouregal's zombie troops! You now need bottles of red mist to pass through the next few doors, as they behave like keys. Do not bother filling more than three, as the contents of the extra bottles will leak out before you can use them. Head west through the dungeon corridor, and pick up three bottles on the ground around the armoured zombies. Attack three armoured zombies, and when a zombie dies, store the red mist that appears by using a bottle on it. With the filled bottles, go through the first door to the west; you see another cutscene: Arrav is in the room and reveals that while his zombie body is under the control of Zemouregal, his mind is free. He starts to tell of how someone could be able to help him, when he is summoned away by his master. All Fired Up Head north up the corridor, kill three zombies to refill your bottles with red mist, and then go east and open the second door. The bottles won't be required further and can be dropped. Follow the corridor east to another balcony to the south, and choose the "Look-over Balcony" option again to view another cutscene. You see below that Zemouregal has raised an army of armoured zombies. Zemouregal says this may be his last real chance to attack Varrock and claim the Shield of Arrav before the time comes to head north. Realising the gravity of the situation, return to Captain Rovin and tell him what you and Hartwin learned about the zombie army. Make sure you complete the cutscene and tell yourself to return to Captain Rovin before you leave the dungeon or you will have to return to re-view it. Camdozaal ''Items recommended: A dramen/lunar staff for using the fairy rings, or completion of Fairy Tale III instead.'' Rovin asks you to speak with Thurgo, one of the surviving Imcando dwarves, to learn how to use the Shield of Arrav to defend Varrock. Travel to Thurgo's Peninsula, north of Mudskipper Point, either by using the Fairy Ring code or teleporting to Port Sarim using the lodestone network. Talk to the old dwarf, wandering around his hut, about the Shield of Arrav. He suggests you find the great lost dwarven hall of Camdozaal and its Sacred Forge. He gives you a scrap of paper with the coordinates for Camdozaal on it. If you do not have a blurite ore yet, head down into the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon under the hill east of Thurgo's hut and mine one blurite ore from the ice-covered rocks there. Sacred Forge ''Items needed: A spade, light source, and blurite ore; optionally a sextant and redberry pie (for 1,000 smithing xp).'' Make your way to the Ice Mountain, north of Falador and west of the Monastery. Once on the mountain, dig with your spade on the location (10 degrees, 31 minutes north; 17 degrees, 48 minutes east), just northeast of the white tree. If you dig in the correct location, you'll receive a message - "You dig a hole in the snow. Under the snow, you find there is a lot of rubble." Continue to dig using the spade until you get the message "You'll need something better than a spade to get through the rubble." Next, mine out the churned-up snow (requires 59 mining); you get the message, "You swing your pick at the rubble. You clear the rubble, revealing a hole in the ground." With a light source in your inventory, enter the hole. .]] Down in the ruins of Camdozaal, talk to the blind dwarf, Ramarno. He tells you more about himself and explains how to use the Sacred Forge. If you brought a redberry pie with you, Ramarno will ask if he could have some; give him the "legendary redberry pie" to receive 1,000 Smithing experience. Use the blurite ore on the Sacred Forge, and then talk again to Ramarno. You see a dreamlike cutscene: images of Traiborn, Queen Ellamaria, Lord Rologarth, and the Wise Old Man appear and show you how to tap the power of the Shield of Arrav. Zemouregal then senses your presence and his image appears, taunting you that you are too late, as his army is already at the walls of Varrock. The Sacred Forge.png|The Sacred Forge takes the form of people from your adventures. Zemouregal appears in the Sacred Forge.png|You are too late! Defender of Varrock Quickly return to Varrock and head to the palace. Upon entering the palace grounds, you see yet another cutscene: armoured zombies are inside the palace and overrunning the guards. Avoid engaging the zombies, and run to the second floor of the northwest tower, and talk to Captain Rovin. Tell Rovin what you learned at the Sacred Forge. He tells you to check the library records and gives you the Shield of Arrav. Climb down the stairs, go into the library, and talk to Reldo. He tells you about the old census and an old document that a zombie knocked to the floor. Against the north wall of the library, look for an open book on a lectern: this is the Varrock Census from the Year 160, nine years before the current year. Read the census to find the names and occupations of the citizens of Varrock for the year 160. Then, search the scrolls on the floor near the tipped-over desk to obtain the list of elders. Some names listed in the census match the seven names of the city's first elders written on the scrolls, thus making them the descendants of the first elders. You must now talk to these scions with the Shield of Arrav in your inventory. The descendants are: # King Roald, the King of Varrock # Aeonisig Raispher, the royal advisor to the King # Sir Prysin, one of King Roald's knights, from the old Demon Slayer quest # Curator Haig Halen, the curator of the Varrock museum # Horvik the smith, owner of Horvik's Armour Shop File:King Roald location.png|King Roald File:Aeonisig Raispher location.png|Aeonisig Raispher File:Sir Prysin location.png|Sir Prysin File:Curator Haig Halen location.png|Curator Haig Halen Horvik location.png|Horvik Each of them will wield the Shield of Arrav, but none will be able to activate its magical properties. One of them, however, will tell you that they are not a blood descendant, and is the progeny of the Fitzharmon kin that was adopted into the family; the person who reveals this is random for every player. As soon as you learn about the Fitzharmon family, talk to Dimintheis Fitzharmon, who is in the northern-most house of the gated-off area south of Varrock's east bank, where Family Crest was started. Dimintheis wields the shield, and it responds to him. He is revealed to be a descendant of the founder of Varrock. In the cutscene that follows, Dimintheis uses the shield to kill the zombies throughout Varrock Palace. With the invasion of Varrock gone wrong, Zemouregal flees the scene with Sharathteerk and Arrav. After the cutscene, you find yourself next to Captain Rovin; talk to Rovin to end the quest and receive your rewards. Free at last!.png|The Monk of Zamorak is freed! Don't eat me.png|The zombies approach Queen Ellamaria, only to be zapped by the Shield of Arrav shortly afterwards. Zemouregal north.png|Zemouregal heads north. Rewards * 2 quest points * * ** for giving Ramarno a redberry pie * * * * Access to Chaos Temple dungeon, where you can kill armoured zombies. * 5 Kudos in Varrock Museum and a 1,000 experience antique lamp from Historian Minas on the first floor of the Museum. * Music unlocked * Undead Army - In the dungeon below the Chaos Temple * The Ruins of Camdozaal - Under the Ice Mountain, in Camdozaal * Dream Theatre - In the cutscene with The Sacred Forge * Zombie Invasion - Varrock Palace during the zombie invasion Required for completing Completion of Defender of Varrock is required for the following: * The Curse of Arrav * While Guthix Sleeps * Dimension of Disaster: Defender of Varrock Gallery Beacons burning.png|Danger is nigh! Varrock invasion south wall hole.png|The Hole in the wall that Zemouregal's army used to enter and assault the Varrock Palace. Dov guards protecting the queen.png|The Varrock guard protecting the Queen Ellamaria. Dov zombies destroying the castle.png|Zombies causing loads of damage to the Varrock palace. Monk talk.png|The Monk of Zamorak begs to be released by the Zombies. Hiding clive.png|Citizens hiding from the attack. Defender of Varrock - the last trainee.png|The last trainee In Varrock, oddly not seeing his city is under attack. Hiding behind a table.png|A warrior woman hides behind an overturned table. Not so heroic now, is she? Zombie Invasion.png|Zombies roam the halls of Varrock Palace! Arrav watches.png|Arrav is forced to oversee the attack, next to the destroyed church pews. Transcript Cultural references * If you search the book on the floor when you are looking for the scrap in Reldo's library, you will get a message in the chat screen, "These aren't the documents you're looking for." This is a reference to the Jedi mind tricks in the franchise. Trivia * Defender of Varrock is the second quest in the Arrav Returns quest series. * On the day the quest was released, the spoilers read: "The spoilers are currently hidden away for safe-keeping; tomorrow the zombie threat should have diminished enough to release them." * If you speak to the undead Arrav during the invasion, you can say "Talk to me, Arrav!" and "Don't ignore your mate, Arrav!". After he fails to respond, you will state "That normally gets people's attention." This is a reference to the Drunken Dwarf random event. * During the quest, Zemouregal's right-hand man, Sharathteerk, says "Your cousin Lucien is close to finding it." This is a probable reference to the Stone of Jas/Staff of Armadyl. * When Ramarno begins his spell, he chants "I'm a big fan of fun orb" backwards. * While talking to Thurgo and wielding a royal crossbow, he simply compliments your weapon and does not offer progress in the quest. This can be fixed by unwielding the crossbow and speaking to him again. * While the Wilderness sections are instanced, it still counts as a PvP area and disallows cosmetic overrides. Using the map also refers the player's position based on the real location regardless of the fact it is a separate area. fi:Defender of Varrock es:Defender Of Varrock nl:Defender of Varrock Category:Mahjarrat Category:Varrock Category:Wikia Game Guides quests